


Peppermint Tea

by rider_break97



Series: Dear Evan Hansen College Omorashi Stuff [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bladder Control, College, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Paruresis, Relief, Urination, pee desperation, pee shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rider_break97/pseuds/rider_break97
Summary: “Try the peppermint tea,” they said. “It helps improve concentration,” they said.That’s the last time Evan listens to a barista when trying to decide what to order. Yeah, now he can concentrate really well—on the fact that he needs to pee like amother.
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Series: Dear Evan Hansen College Omorashi Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592200
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Peppermint Tea

“Try the peppermint tea,” they said. “It helps improve concentration,” they said.

That’s the last time Evan listens to a barista when trying to decide what to order. Yeah, now he can concentrate really well—on the fact that he needs to pee like a _mother_. Granted, they probably didn’t mean, “Drink four large peppermint teas in a row,” but Evan couldn’t help it! They’re so tasty, and he’s got this big midterm tomorrow, so he’s been a little distracted with studying. Or trying to.

It was Jared’s idea to come to Eddie’s Coffee, this cute little private-owned coffee shop a few miles off campus, to come and study. Of course, Evan agreed. He needed to study, and Jared has been talking this place up for weeks now, so he’s been meaning to check it out anyway.

It’s just, Evan never expected them to be here for four hours. That’s the crappy thing about having both paruresis and a small bladder—Evan couldn’t go anywhere for more than a few hours without needing to pee, and he couldn’t pee as long as he was out. This led to some extremely painful car rides home, and some very near accidents. Evan is 22 years old and he still has to worry about having an accident.

Making matters worse, is that Jared already knows about his pee-shyness. He knows he can’t really be out for very long without becoming extremely uncomfortable, yet here they still are. The coffee shop isn’t very big, and there are only two single-person bathrooms (apparently they used to be mens and womens, but have since been converted into two gender-neutral bathrooms, which is cool). But the one time Evan tried to use them—about an hour ago, when he thought he wouldn’t be able to hold it for even a second longer, oh how young and naïve he was—he could hear the person in the other bathroom, which meant the person in the other bathroom could hear him. And that just wasn’t going to happen.

Seriously, though. He tried. He did! He stood there for a solid minute, but nothing came out. Not even a dribble. All while the sounds of the streams next door taunted him.

Evan tries to tell himself that that’s why Jared hasn’t realized, hasn’t noticed his incessant foot-tapping, his frantic pencil-tapping, his strained attempts at keeping his desperate groans under control. Because Evan just went to the bathroom an hour ago, so he can’t have to go again _already_ , right? The cruel irony is, even if he actually was able to pee an hour ago, his state of extreme fullness only indicates that he absolutely would have to pee again by now.

Seriously, why did he drink so much? He knows about his problem, he knows how easy it is for him to get desperate. It feels like he’s holding a bowl in front of his crotch, a bowl filled to the brim with water. And any more liquid, any movement, even the slightest little jostle, will break the surface tension, and cause him to spill the bowl all over himself.

But it’s okay, Evan tells himself. The coffee shop closes at 9, and it’s quarter to. Fifteen more minutes and they’ll be _forced_ to go home. Evan can hold it until then.

Right?

Another wave of desperation hits him then, and Evan grits his teeth to try and bear it. He attempts to make it as subtle as possible to anybody else in the coffee shop, but as obvious as possible to Jared, letting out a soft moan that only he should be able to hear. But Jared either doesn’t notice, or he doesn’t care.

When Evan’s watch finally says 8:55, he says to Jared, “Hey, this place is closing soon. Should we head out?”

Jared looks up from his book, and glances over at his phone. “Shit, you’re right. Yeah, let’s go.”

Evan tries to not let himself feel too relieved, knowing that the hope might make him lose control. Still, something akin to excitement creeps into Evan’s chest as he knows that soon, once they make it back to the dorms, Evan will be able to pee. He hops into the passenger seat of Jared’s car, and Jared turns the ignition.

“Hey, I wanted to make a quick stop first. That okay?”

Evan’s heart drops. He should have known better than to get his hopes up. He jinxed it. Subtly, he presses down on his crotch, hoping that Jared might take notice. “Y-yeah,” he says. “Sure.”

Jared is so oblivious sometimes, Evan thinks, as he smiles at Evan and says, “Cool. There’s this game I’ve been wanting to pick up for a while, and I just got paid this week, so…”

Jared continues droning on about the newest Call of Duty knockoff or whatever. Evan doesn’t care. He doesn’t really play video games anyway, but even if he did, he wouldn’t care because he has to pee. All of his mind is pee. Everything he thinks about is pee. Every bump in the road brings him closer to losing it, to breaking the surface tension in the bowl.

Finally they pull up to the GameStop, and Evan follows Jared inside. The liquid sloshes around in his belly with every step, the impact of each foot hitting the ground sending shockwaves up his legs to shake his achingly full bladder. He needs to relieve himself right _now_. If he doesn’t, his body is going to do it for him.

An employee greets them, and Jared heads immediately to the Xbox games. Evan nods shyly to the cashier, trying his hardest not to make his desperation noticeable. The cashier doesn’t look at him weird or anything, so he must be doing a halfway-decent job.

Jared scans the rows of games, while Evan stands next to him, his hands in his pockets so he can discreetly grab himself, wriggling his toes in as subtle a way as possible. He sucks in his lips and squeezes his legs together, in a way that it’s hopefully obvious to Jared, who’s standing right next to him, and supposedly his friend—family friend—but not to the cashier, standing behind the counter. When Evan takes a quick glance back at them, they’re not even paying attention to them, instead scrolling through their phone.

“What the fuck?” Jared mumbles, leaning in closer to the wall of games, as if he needs a closer look.

“What is it?” Evan asks.

“They don’t have it.”

“They don’t?”

Jared shakes his head. “It was supposed to come out last month. They should have it.”

“Maybe it’s sold out?” Evan suggests.

“Maybe,” Jared says, his eyes scanning through the games again.

“Why didn’t you just order it online?”

“Are you kidding? They were asking for $7.50 shipping. For a game that’s already $60. Plus, you know things tend to get lost in the mail at the dorms.”

That’s true, actually. Evan’s mom sent him a care package a few weeks ago, and he didn’t get it until a week later, with half of the snacks she’d sent missing, and the other half gone stale.

“We could always come back later, or try a different store some other day.” Please, not today, though. Evan really doesn’t think he can hold it through another trip to GameStop. Especially since the nearest one is probably miles from here.

“I’m just gonna see if they have any more,” Jared says, turning around and heading up to the counter. 

Evan silently curses him, wishing they could just go home. He pinches himself through his jeans’ pocket and waddles up behind Jared.

“Hey, excuse me,” Jared says politely. Or at least, as politely as Jared can. Evan’s never actually heard him be truly polite to somebody. Other than Evan, and even then, it’s not really _politeness_ , more just, genuine compassion. Jared can be really sweet when he wants to be, and it’s one of the reasons Evan actually likes hanging around him.

“Can I help you?” the cashier says, plastering on a smile and putting down their phone.

“Yeah, I was looking for the new Circle of Blood game, but I didn’t see any over there on the display?”

“Oh, yeah, that one sold pretty quickly. Sorry, I think we’re out of stock.”

“Do you think you might have any more in the back somewhere?” Jared asks. “Sorry, I’ve just been looking forward to this game for a long time.”

The cashier chuckles. “I understand that. I got my copy at release and have been playing it nonstop. It’s definitely worth it. I’ll go check.”

“Thanks.”

Evan squeezes his eyes shut. Why did that conversation feel like it took hours to get through? Now that he and Jared are alone, the cashier having gone through an _Employees Only_ door to check their stock, Evan stops trying to be subtle about how badly he needs to go. At least, he stops trying to be _as_ subtle. It’s still embarrassing. He’s at the point where normally, he would need to double over, but somehow he resists. He squeezes his dick more tightly and starts hopping from foot to foot. 

Jared, who had been absently tapping on the counter and glancing around the store, finally seems to take notice. He glances over at Evan, first with confusion, then looks down. Recognition crosses his face. His eyes dart from left to right, and he double-takes to make sure they’re really alone. He leans in to Evan and whispers, “Do you have to pee?”

By way of answer, Evan briefly succumbs to his painful fullness, doubling over and groaning, before recomposing himself just as the cashier starts to open the door. He quickly nods at Jared and hisses out, “Yes!” as the cashier closes the door behind them and waves a small plastic case in front of them.

“You’re in luck!” they say. “We got a shipment of them in today. Morning shift was supposed to restock the shelves, but I guess I’m just supposed to do everything around here.” They laugh to themself. “Will that be cash or card?”

Jared glances pleadingly at Evan, asking for permission to spend just a few extra moments to buy the game. Evan could say no, could force Jared to drive them home so he can pee, but it would look weird for them to just walk out without buying the game now, and despite how much Jared has been ignoring his own feelings today, Evan can’t bring himself to ignore his. Besides, it’s not like a few moments are really going to save him anyway. Evan has already resigned himself to the fact that he’s going to piss himself on the drive home.

“Go for it,” he says.

“You wanna wait in the car?” Jared asks.

Evan nods, and Jared hands him the keys. He slips into the driver’s seat and turns on the car, before sliding over into the passenger seat, figuring he just saved them a couple precious seconds of Jared trying to turn the car on. Now in the privacy of the car, Evan is free to grab himself as much as possible. To relieve the pressure on his bladder, he unbuckles his belt and undoes the button. The extra room is a godsend, as his bladder is bulging out of his lower abdomen. A few moments later, Jared bursts into the car, hops into the driver’s seat, and buckles his seat belt.

“How bad is it?” he asks urgently as he backs out of his parking spot.

“Pretty bad,” Evan says, groaning as a wave of desperation hits him. “ _Really_ bad. I drank four hot teas, dude! And we were at that coffee shop a long time.”

“What? But I saw you go into the bathroom like an hour ago.”

“I couldn’t go. The walls were too thin. People could hear me.”

“Shit, dude.” Jared glances over at him with a concerned look. “You shoulda told me. I would have taken us home.”

“I got sorta distracted by studying. And you were so engaged with your own work that I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Dude,” Jared says, looking over at him again. “You’re always more important than any schoolwork. It’s not healthy for you to hold it in for so long.”

“I know,” Evan says. “But I can’t help it sometimes. I just...I hate making a scene.”

“You’d have made a bigger scene if you pissed yourself at that coffee shop. And why didn’t you say no when I asked if we could stop somewhere?”

“I don’t know,” Evan admits. “I guess I’m just...not the type of person to object.”

“Man, I feel so bad. We need some kind of signal, something you can say or even just text me so that I’ll know without anybody else figuring out.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea.” Why didn’t Evan think of that? Why didn’t he think of just _texting_ Jared he needed to pee in the first place? Maybe because seeing the message, “I need to pee” on his phone is embarrassing, but still.

“How about _hula?_ ” Jared says, looking over at the bobbing hula dancer on his dashboard that looks a lot like how Evan’s bladder feels right now. “Any time we’re out somewhere and you need to take a leak but can’t, just text me the word _hula_ and I’ll know what it means, and we can plan accordingly.”

Evan nods, unable to really say anything else. His bladder is so full that it feels like a balloon at a birthday party, and that anything could prick it and cause it to burst.

Ten more minutes by freeway until they get back to campus, and then they still have to park and walk back to their dorm. He can make it. He has to make it.

Evan watches the houses and the trees and the lights whip by outside, trying to take his mind off it. But even the yellow of the stoplights makes him think of pee. He’s getting dangerously close to losing it. A couple dribbles escape into his boxers, and he gasps as he clasps his hands over his dick to try and regain control.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Jared reaches over to the cupholder and grabs his half-empty coffee cup from Eddie’s. He rolls down his window and dumps the excess coffee out of it, then hands it to Evan.

“Here,” he says. “Pee in this.”

Evan takes the cup and looks at it. “I can’t,” he whines. “You know I can’t. Not when you’re here.”

“Look, you’re gonna piss yourself anyway. Don’t deny it, I can see you’re at your limit. At least this way when you can’t hold it anymore, most of it will go in the cup.”

“Can’t you just pull over?”

“Not until we’re off the freeway,” Jared says. He looks over at Evan, gives him an encouraging smile, and puts a hand on his leg. “Just try it, okay? I won’t look.”

Still unsure, Evan turns in his seat so that his back is facing Jared—at least, as much as is possible with his seatbelt on. His pants are already undone to make room for his bulging bladder, so all he has to do is unzip his jeans and pull his dick out of his boxers. Of course, though, he decided to wear one of his pairs without a fly, so he has to wriggle his underwear down to even pull it out. He aims it at the cup, and tries to relax. He squeezes his eyes shut, takes in a deep breath, holds it for four counts, and exhales. He counts to ten, and then back to one. He squeezes and pushes, presses down on his bladder. Nothing. He gets a small little drizzle that’s made up mostly of his desperate leaks, but as hard as he tries, he can’t get his stream to start.

“I can’t,” he whispers, tears forming in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Jared, I can’t.”

“It’s okay, dude,” Jared says softly. “We’re almost off the freeway. I know there’s a patch of land before getting to campus that’s just like, field. I’ll pull over there.”

“Thank you,” Evan croaks. Still, he stays aimed at the cup, still trying to squeeze something out, to give his poor bladder just a little bit of relief. Eventually, he feels weird, sitting in Jared’s car with his dick out like that, so he puts himself away and zips back up, leaving just enough room for the bulge in his lower abs.

Jared pulls off of the freeway, and Evan perks up. The thought of relief is so close, it almost causes him to lose it all in his pants. A spurt definitely escapes him, but he clamps his hand down over it to cut off the flow, and it seems his jeans are mostly dry.

“We’re off the freeway,” Evan states. “Can you pull over now?”

“Yeah, just a second,” Jared says. “I gotta get past this intersection first.”

“Okay. Hurry.” Evan bounces in his seat, trying really hard not to think about how soon he’ll be able to pee. He’s not very successful. He imagines how good it will feel to finally let go, to be able to relax, and to feel his bladder deflate within him. The sensation is so vivid, in fact, that Evan is almost positive that he’s wetting himself. Fortunately, though, his pants still seem dry. The pressure is as high as ever though, so that might not remain true for very long. “Hurry,” he repeats. “It’s coming. I don’t think I can hold it much longer.”

The light turns green and Jared accelerates through the intersection, pulling onto a dark road surrounded on either side by open plains. There are some trees a couple yards to the right, but the left is completely barren. All of the lights of the city fade in nearly an instant, and Evan doesn’t even care if it’s safe anymore. He’s peeing. _Now_. If not here, then in his pants. And he would much rather not pee in his pants.

Before Jared can even stop the car, Evan has unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door, hopping out of the passenger seat and pulling himself out of his rapidly dampening boxer shorts. His pants sag, no longer being held up by his belt, and Evan has to hold them up with his free hand. A long, blissful sigh of relief escapes him as he drains himself. Relief floods over him like his piss is flooding the grass. It feels like an entire waterfall is pouring out of him, like he could fill the entire Grand Canyon, or put even Niagara Falls to shame. He had so much inside him, and it feels better than he could have ever imagined to let it all out.

He stands there for what feels like hours. Cars rush by. People must see him. Evan doesn’t care. He is just beyond happy to finally be peeing. He loves peeing. Peeing is his favorite thing. He should pee more often. _Fuck_ , this feels fantastic.

When finally his stream starts to falter, Evan shakes off the excess, slides back into his pants, and heads back to the car. Jared is smirking at him from the driver’s side as he shifts into drive. He makes a U-turn and heads back towards the intersection, making a right to head back to campus. “So how do you feel?” Jared says.

“Amazing,” Evan says, sighing so deeply he starts laughing a little.

He’s just so surprised he made it. Mostly, at least. Evan is no stranger to having accidents, even as an adult. But this time, he managed to hold it in until he could pee somewhere, with only a little bit leaking into his underwear, and not even enough to soak through.

“Listen,” Jared says as they drive. “I’m sorry I made you wait so long.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not, dude. You shouldn’t hold it for that long, it’s bad for you. And I should have paid more attention to you. If I had, I would have noticed you getting all antsy. I was a bad friend, and I’m sorry.”

“You mean family friend,” Evan corrected.

“No, dude. I mean _friend_. You’re my friend, Evan.”

Evan smiles shyly. “Really?”

“Of course.” Jared returns his smile. “Remember. _Hula_ is the word. Whenever you’re getting desperate, just let me know.”

“Okay,” says Evan. “Thanks.”


End file.
